Ray Huffman
Raymond Darius Huffman (born January 26, 1990), is an African American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Ray Huffman. Huffman is known for his prominent role in UWA, becoming the company's first ever champion. Huffman is currently signed to iWU, UEW, and SAW. He also is the current UZW Champion, winning the title in his UZW debut. Ray made his pro debut in late June of 2014. He won his first ever championship in UWA, becoming the first ever world champion in the company's history. He also became the longest reigning SAW Tag Team Champion alongside Tyler Freeborn. Huffman has also been known for being an MMA fighter. His brawling style would be adopted into pro wrestling. Current Promotions Spartan Alliance Wrestling (2014 - Present) Ray Huffman made his debut on the June 29th edition of SAW programming, Old School. Huffman alongside Tyler Freeborn and Cory Blackgate attacked the team Sapphire Storm, taking them out of action indefinetly. Huffman made his in-ring debut on the 16th Episode of SAW Last Breath. He defeated Jett White in a very swift action. On the 17th Episode of SAW Last Breath, Huffman took the Main Event of the show against Phillip Simmons III. This match ended as a result of outside interference from Freeborn. Since then, Huffman & Freeborn began tagging/plotting together regularly. The following episode, Huffman and Freeborn were set to face Boom Boom & Sean Artwood in a tag team contest. The match never came to fruition as a pre-match attack went down by Gen Z. Episode 19 of Last Breath featured all three members of Gen Z. Cory Blackgate went to a draw with Kevin Ace while, Ray Huffman teamed with Tyler Freeborn once more, this time in a one-on-two handicap match vs Ryan Daniels. The contest was stopped and ruled a no contest by outside interference from Alex Alpha on Tyler Freeborn. Ryan Daniels, Victor Scott, and Jason Storm all joined in on the attack. At the following SAW vs MWA CPV event, Huffman and Freeborn won the SAW Tag Team Championships. They defeated Bruce Wild and Brad Harris, Wild & Harris Inc, for the titles. Proceeding the match, Sapphire Storm made their return from injury and attacked Gen Z with the title belts. During "SAW Week", Huffman competed twice during the one week span. The second day of the all-week series, Huffman went up against (and defeated) Ty Reign, handing him his first ever loss. On the fifth day, Huffman was in singles action once more, this time against "The Savior" Matthew Jones. The match came to a close as Huffman picked up the pinfall victory. On SAW's second to last episode of Last Breath, Huffman attacked Syndicate Storm in the parking lot near the end of the show. Gen Z member, Cory Blackgate was also involved in a backstage attack around that same time. Huffman concluded his first ever season with SAW by cutting a promo. He touched on how he'll never be out of his prime, he's on the top of the food chain, and other things. Before that segment Cory Blackgate won his match up after what was claimed outoutside interference from Gen Z by Trevor Johnson, the commentator. Huffman main evented alongside Freeborn to defend the SAW Tag Team Championships (against Sapphire Storm) and the outcome from the Blackgate match happened in this matchup as well. The episode ended on that note without any conclusion of the match or anything. At the very beginning of Season Two, Huffman faced off against Matsumoto in which would be one of his first ever competitive singles matches on Last Breath. The two spent thirteen minutes of the fifteen minute time limit on the match. Huffman was able to secure a late match comeback victory over Matsumoto, furthur improving his pin/submission undefeated streak. The very next episode, Huffman recieved his first pinfall loss to Chris Sapphire. On episode four, Huffman teamed with Gen Z partner, Tyler Freeborn, to face Sapphire Storm. Huffman was pinned once more by Chris Sapphire. The two wins from Sapphire locked in Sapphire Storm as the #1 Contender's for the SAW Tag Team Championships. Huffman was ridiculed for his losses by Freeborn backstage after his tag match with him. This was aired during the SAW Shut Your Mouth CPV Pre-Show. During the SYM CPV event, Huffman and Freeborn defended the championship belts against Sapphire Storm. Huffman's aggresion got the best of him and lost the match by disqualification. With championship advantage, Huffman and Freeborn still held the Tag Team Championships. The week after on episode 6, Huffman and Freeborn faced Sapphire Storm in a non-title rematch on Last Breath. Gen Z wasn't able to pick up the win after Corey Blackgate interfered and attacked Huffman, thus splitting Blackgate from the group. On episode 7, Huffman and Freeborn were scheduled to face SilverStorm in a non-title match. Huffman showed a even more aggresive side resulting from the attack from the week before. Gen Z won the match but their celebration was short lived when Blackgate's theme played, he didn't appear on-screen. Huffman attacked Blackgate after his match against Sapphire Storm on episode 8. After Huffman was done, Freeborn confronted him on the stage. He was quick to defend himself against Huffman and gave him a Pumphandle Neckbreaker. This was the icing on the cake for the Generation Zenith breakup. Huffman and Freeborn still held the championships and would have to defend them at Final Breath I. On the go home show of Last Breath, Huffman interupted a match between Blackgate and Kevin Ace. He claimed Gen Z will live with or without the current member, just as long as Huffman is standing. Regardless of the team's culminating issues, they'd try to defend the SAW Tag Team belts against Sapphire Storm in a tornado style FCA match. Huffman would eventually brawl to the parking lot with Syndicate Storm and be thrown into a car by Corey Blackgate. Later on, Freeborn cost the team the title belts by losing. Blackgate was attacked by Huffman earlier that night and lost the Intercontinental Championship as a result. This would mark the absolute end of Gen Z. Although Huffman was without Gen Z for the first time in his career, he proclaimed Gen Z will be standing as long as he (Huffman) is standing. Huffman was made it to look a tad bit crazy because of this. Huffman continued his career in SAW on his own for the first time. He faced upcoming rookie, Erickson X, on SAW Week Episode 7, and almost lost to him in a close bout. iWrestling Uncensored (2015 - Present) Huffman debuted in iWU during Day Two (01/06/15) of the Battle Of Reno Nevada tournament. He advanced to the Quarter Finals by defeating Junior Giovanni. He was scheduled to face Kevin Ace on Day Three. He continued his roll in the tournament the next day, by defeating Kevin Ace. His next scheduled opponent was The Mortal Reaper, being documented as the most dangerous competitor in the tournament. That lived up to the hype as Huffman was defeated and knocked out of the tournament (Semi-Finals) by The Mortal Reaper. On the second episode of iWU, Ray Huffman joined DP at the commentary table during the Ty Reign, Eighty Three matchup. Huffman later left the table to slide in a steel chair for Eighty Three to use on Ty Reign. Ty Reign counter-acted Huffman the episode after. After Reign's music hit (although he did not come out) during Huffman's match versus Kevin Bane, Huffman was defeated shortly after. The two met once more at the Spicy Nights CPV in a Street Fight. The two went brawl for brawl as Reign got the upper hand and not only won, but caused Huffman his first ever injury with an almost torn Latissimus Dorsi (a back injury.) Huffman would be mocked by Reign on the sixth episode of iWU. Reign came through the stage (a Huffman trademark) and walked out to Huffman's theme music. Huffman made an early return to the company on the 9th episode of iWU. He challenged Ty Reign to a Last Man Standing match at Instant Classic. That was later changed to a singles match as Bill Boyd didn't see fit for the match on the card. The two faced at the CPV in the match before the main event. Huffman battled through his back injury in the match and was able to get the victory over Reign. This made Reign and Huffman's encounters on CPV, 1-1. Huffman cut a promo on Reign on the first episode of Season 3. Reign continued to get under Huffman's skin by confronting him shortly after his promo. Huffman did not let back this time around and dropped Reign almost immediately. The feud culminated at iWU 13. This episode featured a segment between Ty Reign and DP (Dontrell Phillips) where Ty Reign laid out DP. This resulted in Huffman storming the ring and challenging Reign to match. Huffman worked on the head and neck of Reign all throughout the match. As the match progressed, Huffman got more and more aggresive. This resulted in him getting disqualified after putting Reign through the announce table. Huffman would continue the beatdown and piledrive Reign onto a steel chair. The following episode, Huffman would quickly taunt Reign and how he took him out. Huffman promptly turned his attention to Bill Boyd and the iWU Championship. He said he'd prove himself worthy of #1 Contender by beating whoever he faced that episode. Big Roy Robinson came out to face Huffman, which Huffman would win in a quick match. At Reprisal, Huffman complained to Bill Boyd about not facing Platinum in the night's main event. Boyd would setup an im-prompt-to match for Huffman to determine if he truely was #1 Contender worthy. To Huffman's surprise, UWA Champion, Antonio Silva came out to face Huffman. The match was Champion vs Champion as Boyd hinted during the pre-match segment. Huffman would later lose the match via disqualification after using the steel ring steps as a weapon. Therefore, neither titles changed hands. On Episode 17, Special Guest Host, Arlen Lanigan, called out Huffman and challenged him to a match in the main event later that night. Huffman would come out and retaliate with a few words and a cheap shot to Arlen at the beginning of the show. Huffman would go on to lose that match. After losing that match, Huffman would proclaim he'll be starting another crusade. This one to correct the injustice of having a guest challenge and beat Huffman on his own show. Huffman would face a debuting Alex Wayne, and be beaten by him in his first match during this crusade. During the Season Four opener of iWU, Ray Huffman competed against Justen Reizo in an inter-division singles contest. The match ended in a DQ loss for Huffman after Tino Rogue interfered. The following episode, an interview was shown involving Tino Rouge and his role in iWU. When he was questioned on why he interfered in Huffman's match the previous episode, he claimed Huffman was the best wrestler on the iWU roster. If Rouge takes out the best wrestler, the company would fold. After the interview, Huffman came out to confront Rouge. Rouge was quick to come out and face Huffman himself. Huffman would try to throw in a shot at Rouge, but Rouge ducked and exited the ring swiftly. The following episode, Huffman would come out to confront Rouge once more. This time around, Huffman would be attacked from behind, unable to speak a word on the previous actions of Tino Rouge. On the go-home show of iWU Desire, Ray Huffman got revenge by attacking Tino Rouge from behind during his match with Justen Reizo. Rouge would win by disqualification but an all-out brawl broke out between Rouge and Huffman. Huffman would lay out a challenge for the CPV, with a stipulation stating that Rouge would never come back to iWU if he were to lose. Huffman battled Rouge in New York City and every stipulation was in place. Huffman won the match via The Raid, that match being the longest match on the card. Undisputed Extreme Wrestling (2015 - Present) Huffman was confirmed to be on the revamp of the UEW Tuesday Night Titans roster on January 24th. He made his first appearance on the show when he gave a response to Ryan Future's address towards the UEW roster. Huffman was then set to face Future in the Main Event. Huffman lost their encounter via roll-up. Defunct Promotions Upcharge Wrestling Alliance (2014 - 2015) Ray Huffman made his debut on UWA Episode 1 in a 6-Man Battle Royal to determine the first ever UWA World Champion. During the closing moments of the match, Antonio Silva tossed Andrew Savior over the top rope unintentionally making Ray Huffman the new (and first ever) UWA World Champion. The following week, Huffman stayed backstage to avoid any contact between Silva and Savior. Although during a #1 Contender's Match (the first of two N1C's matches), Huffman made his way down to this ringside area and taunted the winner of the match, Ager Maestro. The week after, Ray Huffman came out to get in the face of Adrian Morgan, the winner of the second N1C's Match. The 4th Episode of UWA began with a confrontation between Ray Huffman, Andrew Savior, and Antonio Silva. Later that night, Ray came out after the final #1 Contender's Match for the UWA World Championship. Ray extended his hand to Ager Maestro (the winner) and Ager shook his head no then walked away. On the fifth show, Ray decided to watch the Savior vs Silva match considering he was already heavily involved in their feud. The roughly 12 minute hardcore match went on until Savior approached Ray at his seat. Savior seemed to mock Ray and Ray was easily tempted to lay out Andrew Savior. Ray then assaulted Savior (thus turning heel), screwing him out of the match as Silva picked up the scraps for the win. The episode after, Huffman addressed his actions and also noted he'd face anyone for the title (blaming the title for this chaos) and gave Savior the opportunity to come at it first. Silva asked about his title shot and was granted it, just as long as Savior got his first. Also in that episode, Huffman and Silva lost to Savior and Maestro in tag team action. Huffman planned on facing a jobber on Episode 7 since he wasn't booked that night. His plans were foiled when Andrew Savior came out to not only confront Huffman, but to challange him for the UWA World Championship. Huffman went on to accept and retain the title belt with the distraction of Antonio Silva during the contest. On Episode 8, Ray Huffman defended his UWA World Title once again. He went up against Antonio Silva (who he promised a future title match). This was Huffman's first ever unsuccessful championship defence in his career, as Silva defeated Huffman to become the second ever UWA World Champion. Although this loss occured, Huffman shook hands with Silva after the match seeking confusion to the UWA audience. After losing the UWA World Championship, Ray Huffman stayed close with the UWA World Champion, Antonio Silva. On the last episode of UWA's first season, Huffman accompanied Silva to ringside during his championship match with Ager Maestro. Huffman helped Silva successfully retain the title in that match. On the Season Two premier of UWA, Huffman was caught up in a confrontation between Antonio Silva, Landon Ayers (then new UWA Owner), and the debuting, Korey Platinum. Ayers booked Huffman to face Platinum later that night. Even with the assistance of Silva, Huffman lost to Platinum via pinfall. After plotting an attack early in the 12th episode of UWA, Huffman (and Silva) followed through physically. After Korey Platinum's match, Silva took down Platinum with the help of Huffman and a steel chair. Platinum got an opportunity to erase Huffman and Silva from UWA thanks to the owner, Landon Ayers. Huffman and Silva were forced to face The Freak Show on episode 13 as punishment for barging into Ayers' office. Platinum cost Huffman and Silva the match after sliding in a chair for distraction. Huffman and Silva tagged the next episode against 83 and Platinum. Huffman ended up brawling out of ringside with 83. Silva lost the match for the team. Huffman stepped away from the company and ventured elsewhere after they shut down in early 2015. Special Appearances Ray has also wrestled for the Universe Mode of "Gore and Perkins." He appeared in the Royal Rumble match only lasting less than a minute. Huffman was apart of AIW, which never came off the ground. He (nor anyone else) never got to debut but he was seen at one of the show's tapings making an entrance. Huffman appeared in a vingette for the De Luca Gym. UZW Tournament of Death II (2015) In March of 2015, Huffman was shown in an advertisement for UZW's Tournament of Death 2. This confirmed him to be a participant in the one night only event, ToD II. Huffman made his UZW debut in the ToD II against his former SAW Tag Team Championship partner, Tyler Freeborn. The two faced off in a slugfest (with the inclusion of weapons) but Huffman was able to get the one-up on his former tag team partner. Huffman advanced on in the tournament and faced UZW Original, Mike Danielson, in the Semi-Finals. Huffman defeated Danielson and advanced to the finals in easy fashion. Huffman sealed his fate when he faced Matsumoto to win the Tournament of Death and the UZW Championship. Soon after the bell, Huffman was only attacked by Matsumoto, a new face in Christian Carson, and the man he beat earlier that night, Tyler Freeborn. He was saved from a steel chair beating when Leon Thompson and Korey Platinum rushed the ring and took out the antagonists. Combat (2015) Ray Huffman was featured in a vingette hyping the Combat event hosted by multiple promotions. It confirmed he would be competing on the show's card. Come time for the event, Huffman faced Master Kyoshi one on one on the main card. Huffman would get a TKO victory against Kyoshi and be interviewed about his bout later that night. Huffman made it clear that he doesn't fight for any dojo (knowing that Kyoshi wanted Huffman in his dojo) and fights for himself and/or money. Lion's Den (2014 - Present) Huffman appeared on the first episode of Lion's Den's "Straight From The Den" as he faced (and lost to) Austino Corino. On the "Four Match Special" of Lion's Den, Huffman faced off against Black Tiger Mask VIII. He lost after being his with the devastating Tiger Driver. Innovative Art of Upcharge Wrestling (2014) Ray was scheduled to appear on at the'' Innovative Art of Upcharge Wrestling event. He appeared on the show's August taping and cut a promo on not getting a spot on the card even though being asked to appear that night. TCF Champion, Slash, came out to attack Ray for a breif UWA vs TCF (vs SAW) angle. It included SAW's Kevin Ace near the end. Personal life Ray was born in The Queen City, Buffalo, New York on January 26th, 1990. Ray is currently single and is an only child whose parents separated when Ray was 11. Huffman graduated from Loyola College. Huffman is real good friends with long time tag team partner Tyler Freeborn, Adam Holis, his original trainer Tragedy, Ryan Future, Anthony Moore, Ty Reign and Leon Thompson. Ray is known to put his creative juices to the test when he isn't training for wrestling. The design of his own logos and ring gear back that up. In wrestling *Finishing Moves **The Raid (Shoulder Drop Gutbuster / Sitout Gutbuster) – 2014-Present **Knockout Punch (Sometimes performed after the Black Print Backfist combination) – 2014-Present **Jacknife Powerbomb – 2014-Present **Spike Piledriver (Used on rare occasions) – 2015-Present **Skull Candy / N-Sync (Pepsi Twist) – 2014-2015 **Raider's Conspiracy (Spin Out Powebomb) – 2015 (Used as a signature move thereafter) **BP Impaler (Implant DDT) – 2014 **Killshot DDT (DDT assisted from the middle or top rope ; sometimes from the corner) – 2014 **Riot Codo / Riot Elbow (Elbow Drop with a running start and lift from the top turnbuckle) – 2014 *Signature Moves **Black Print (Running boot variations) (refers to his nickname and when his boot leaves a mark on his opponent) **Hood Kick (Running kick into the ribs/sternum; usually performed when opponent is hung on the middle rope) **Skull and Bones (Lifting reverse DDT; usually preformed with pin combo) **Black Print Backfist (Multiple punch combo into a backfist strike/Knockout Punch) **Welcome To Queens (Butterfly Backbreaker) – 2014 - 2015 **Head-to-Knee Facebuster (Usually performed multiple consecutive times) **Multiple strike variations ***Rapid punches ***Cross throat chop ***Left/right hooks ***Knee strikes ***Uppercut ***Discus elbow **Tiger Bomb **Hatch Suplex – 2014 - 2015 **Diving Elbow to the top of the head **Diving Dropkick **Diving elbow drop **Diving fist drop **Reverse DDT **Pull-Back European Uppercut (Usually performed multiple times) – 2014 - 2015 **Inverted headlock Backbreaker into Welcome To Queens (or Hatch Suplex) combination – 2014 - 2015 **Dark Charge (Multiple punch combo into a running knee lift into a knee strike) – 2014 **Technical Dissolution (Irish whip knee catches into a Russian Legsweep into a jumping Elbow Drop into a Tope Atomico) – 2014 *Entrance Themes **"Let The Sparks Fly - Thousand Foot Krutch" (June 1st, 2014 - June 20th, 2014) **"Beneath The Skin - Man The Mighty" (June 20th, 2014 - October 9th, 2014; Used while apart of Gen Z) **"Dead & Buried - A Day to Remember" (August 3rd, 2014 - March 1st, 2015; Used while teaming with Tyler Freeborn) **"Cannon (Remix) - DJ Drama" (September 1st, 2014 - August 19th, 2015) **'"Black Cotton (Remix) - 2Pac" (August 19th, 2015 - Present)' *Nicknames **'The Black Print (of Professional Wrestling)' **''The (Wrestling) ''Crusader **'The Confederate Champion''' **'Queen City Killer' Championships and Accomplishments *Upcharge Wrestling Alliance **UWA World Championship (1 time) *Spartan Allianc3 Wrestling **SAW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Tyler Freeborn (1) *Underground Zone Wrestling **UZW Championship (1 time, current) Category:CAW Category:IWU Category:SA3N